


Dean Finally Confesses

by Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Heart-to-Heart, Homophobic John Winchester, M/M, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich/pseuds/Destiels_Wayward_Sandwich
Summary: A case Team Free Will is working has a ghost that only kidnaps gay people. I think you can tell where this is going to go.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Dean Finally Confesses

“Sammy is there anything even remotely close to a case?”

Sam looked up from his computer. “I mean, there’s one town with three missing in three days, but it doesn’t look like our kind of thing.“

Dean laid his phone down. The two were sitting across from each other at the bunker table, each had been buried in their devices before Dean had spoken. “Sam,” he said, “it has been three weeks since we’ve gone on a hunt. Now, I’ve loved it. It’s been great. But I am bored. At this point I’m happy to help out the cops with some human psycho.”

Sam shrugged. “The town is only half a day's drive. Let’s do it.”

Dean heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and sure enough, Cas walked into the room. “A case?” He asked.

“Probably not. Want to come?” Dean responded. Cas nodded, and the three got up to get their bags. 

…

The sky was beginning to darken. Dean had been driving for a few hours, and Sam was asleep next to him. Cas was sitting in the back, on a call. He was being quiet, probably so he wouldn’t wake up Sam. Dean tried to gather what he could from the half of the conversation he could hear. 

“Hello.”

“Not much. Potential case in Ohio.”

“Yes, I will.”

“You too. Anything over there?”

”Well have fun.”

“I love you too.”

“Jack?” Dean asked once Cas had hung up, assuming it was him from the casual affection that Cas didn’t give just anybody. 

“Yes.”

“How’s he doing? Still crashing at Jody’s?”

“He was going to head home today, but Jody and the girls are playing a family softball game, and they wished for him to join. He called to say he’d be gone for another day.”

Dean laughed. “Does Jack even know what softball is?”

“He learns fast.” Cas protested, and Dean shook his head, smiling. 

…

“Anything the vics have in common?” Sam asked in his ‘I went to Stanford’ voice. After taking the night in a cheap motel, the boys left first thing in the morning to speak with the sheriff. Her name tag read jacqueline. 

“They all were gay, but other than that, nothing.”

Sam was distinctly aware of Dean and Cas looking at each other and then immediately looking away. He sighed. He put up with this crap every day. If they would just admit—

Just then Jacqueline’s phone rang. Sam gestured for her to take the call and she walked off. 

“So dead or alive, this guy’s a massive dick.” Dean said, and the other two nodded. “No bodies yet. Any witnesses?”

“One,” Cas answered, sifting through a file. “Jenny Wendley. The latest victim’s girlfriend.”

“Well then off to Jenny’s house we go.”

…

“You won’t believe me.” Jenny insisted. Sam, Dean and Cas had arrived at her house, badges out. She had been happy to see them in, but more reluctant to actually share her story. The three hunters were squished together on her small couch. Cas was perched on one of the armrests while Dean and Sam shared the seat. 

“Try us.” Dean persuaded. They had found he was the best at getting info out of the younger ones. For whatever reason, he was really good with kids. 

And Jenny was just a kid. She looked to be 15 or 16, with long flaming hair pulled into a frazzled bun. She was too young to have the weight of the world on her shoulders.

“Okay,“ she breathed. “Lana, my girlfriend, and I were exploring the abandoned mine down Iver Street. I know, we shouldn’t have been there, but she begged me to come with her.“ Jenny sniffled. “I should’ve stopped her.“

“Hey,” Dean interjected. “This isn’t your fault.”

“I know. But it… nevermind. Anyway, we were in the mine and I was grabbing a sweatshirt out of my bag because it was really cold all of a sudden-“

The boys exchanged a glance. 

“-and when I looked up, Lana was gone. I called for her but she didn’t answer. I shouted and shouted and then…” she trailed off. 

“And then what?” Cas asked. 

Jenny tugged at a loose strand of hair. “This is the part the police didn’t believe. But I swear I saw a person. He was tall and he gave me this creepy smile so I ran, as fast as I could. The police said she probably got lost, but I know. I just left her there with him. 

Sam cleared his throat. “Is it possible she ran off?”

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Jenny swelled with rage and only deflated when Sam assured her that he was just checking boxes, and that he did believe her. “No, she wouldn’t’ve.”

“Where did you say this abandoned mine was?” Cas interjected. 

“Just off Iver street. There are big signs. You can’t miss it.”

“Thanks.” Sam said

“Please,” Jenny whispered. “Bring her home.”

…

They decided Cas would stay at the motel to look into who the ghost might be. While he was doing that, Sam and Dean would go to investigate the mine. Cas protested this plan, but he agreed after Dean told him they might need him to find and burn a body. 

The brothers were driving towards the mine. Dean noticed Sam looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept stopping before any sound came out.

Finally he had had enough. “Sam.”

“Yeah?” His innocent puppy eyes were overpowering. 

“Spit it out.”

“Spit what out?”

“Whatever it is you’re trying to say. Spit it out.”

“It’s...it’s nothing, Dean.”

“Doesn't look like nothing.”

There was a pause, and he was going to press for more, but he saw the sign. No trespassing. He slowed Baby to a stop and put her in park. They both got out and grabbed the bags from the trunk. The sun was high in the sky, but they would need flashlights where they were going.

…

Cas was sitting on the couch back at the motel. Before he could start researching where someone was buried, he had to figure out who the someone was. He opened his phone and turned on the classic rock playlist Dean had made for him, and began the search. 

…

Dean stalked forward, Sam watching his back. So far, there was only the main tunnel, no twists or turns. He was actually beginning to get concerned because of the lack of action. 

“Dean?” Dean turned around. A man had flickered into existence. He wore a greasy tank top and jeans, the color of which hard to decipher due to his apparent translucent-ness. At the moment though, neither of the boys noticed the clothing. They were busy staring at his wicked grin and even more wicked dagger. 

Sam raised his gun only to have it knocked aside. Dean didn’t even get the chance to aim his before he was thrown against the wall. He rolled over, groaning. 

He tried to see what was going on, but Sam had shifted between the ghost and his brother. The ghost disappeared and then, lightning fast, appeared again right next to Sam. Sam tried to get a punch in, but the ghost threw him to the ground. 

He didn’t move. 

Dean groggily noticed he was being dragged away from Sam. “Sammy!” He tried to yell, his voice slurred. Sam didn’t stir. “Son of a bitch!” 

The ghost thumped his head against the ground, and Dean went silent. 

…

Sam gasped, sitting upright. He scanned the dark room, wide eyed, trying to find his brother. “Dean?” He yelled. 

No answer. 

Sam looked at his phone, and saw he had no notifications. “Crap,” he muttered. Ignoring his aching head, he stood up and started hunting around for his gun. 

His phone started vibrating. Sam took it out and saw Cas was calling him. He answered. “Cas?”

“Sam. Where’s Dean? He's not picking up his phone.”

If Sam hadn’t been so concerned for his brother he would have rolled his eyes.

“Cas,” Sam put a hand over his face. “I don’t know, the-“

“What do you mean you don’t know-“

“The ghost knocked me out. Dean’s gone.”

There were many things running through Castiel Winchester’s head at that moment. The one taking up the most space was the fact that the ghost had only been kidnapping queer people. He decided to voice the thought just behind that one. “I know who the ghost is. He’s buried in the cemetery. I’ll go there. You find Dean.” He said, a bit of frustration bleeding into his tone. 

“Yeah.” Sam hung up. Then he tripped over something. Looking back, he saw it was his gun. He picked it up, cocked it, and continued down the mine. 

…

Cas was driving to the cemetery. Dea- the Winchesters needed him. He knew they had an incredible knack for getting out of situations like this, so he tried not to be too nervous. But he also knew how seemingly fond they were of dying. Granted, they always came back, but that wasn’t a risk Cas was willing to take. Making sure no one was around, he picked up speed. 

…

Dean woke up to the sound of muffled crying. He instinctively tried to turn towards the sound, only to find himself tied up. That was when he opened his eyes, though it didn’t do him much good. What little light there was seemed to be coming from far away. 

Turning his head as far as he could to the left, he could barely make out a figure who also seemed to be tied up. Dean assumed this was Lana or the other victim. She was gagged, but their captor hadn’t done the same to Dean. 

“It’s alright,” he whispered, “my brother’ll save us.”

“Is that so?” A new voice rasped. The ghost flickered into existence in front of him. “That brother of yours won’t be able to find us.”

“Maybe not,” Dean agreed, then, as loud as he could, he shouted “SAM!”

“I wouldn’t try that if I were you.” Quicker than the light could catch, a knife appeared at Dean’s throat. Other than a slight chill, the dagger seemed perfectly normal, and perfectly deadly. 

“We both know I could care less if I died.” That was a bluff on Dean’s part, but it seemed to work. That is, until the ghost switched the dagger to the girl’s neck instead. 

“Care any more now?”

Dean swore under his breath, but didn’t shout again. Instead he asked, “why are you doing this?” He didn’t give a crap why the ghost was actually doing it, but if Dean got him talking, Sam would have more time to find them. 

“Because I can. I’m already doomed. Why not have a little fun?”

“If this is your idea of fun you’re frigging looney toons.” Dean muttered. 

The ghost chuckled. “My dear, you arrived at just the right time! I was about to cut into this young lady, but I decided I wanted you to watch it happen.”

BANG

The ghost disappeared in a puff of smoke. Out of nowhere came none other than Sam Winchester to the rescue. He rushed over to his brother and untied the ropes keeping him down. Once he was free, Sam tossed him a knife to untie the girl, and he went to help another one Dean hadn’t seen. 

“Move fast,” Sam said, “he’ll be back.”

“How’d you find me?”

“I heard you yell.”

“Surprised you can hear anything with that hair of yours.”

Sam rolled his eyes, laughing. Both girls had been freed and ungagged, though neither spoke. 

Suddenly, Dean was thrown into the wall. He stayed conscious this time and saw the ghost was back. It advanced on him, lifting him against the wall by his throat. Sam tried to help, only to be frozen in place as his brother gasped for breath. Dean felt his vision begin to fade, and he weakly hit the ghosts arm, to no avail. 

Then the ghost began to scream. 

Out of nowhere came an unbearable heat. The heat ate at the ghost, causing it to drop a wheezing Dean to the ground. Both boys (and the forgotten girls) watched as the ghost went up in flames. The fire overtook it, and it disappeared for good. 

“Thank god for Cas,” Dean sighed, and Sam nodded appreciatively. 

…

“Dean, you know it doesn’t bother me, right?” Sam asked. 

It was sunset. Dean was driving him and Sam away from where they had dropped off the missing girls, and toward their motel. 

Dean didn’t know what Sam was talking about, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t like it. Sam was using a voice that only came out when he wanted to talk about someone’s feelings. No chick flick moments was a hard rule to live by with a big softie for a brother. “What doesn't bother you?”

“Dean, look at me.”

“I can’t, Sammy. Gotta keep the eyes on the road.”

Sam sighed exasperatedly. “Pull over, then!”

Dean reluctantly obliged, then turned to face his brother. “Alright. What is it?”

“Dean. The ghost only kidnapped queer people.”

“Not true. He kidnapped me.”

Sam turned his bitchface on to full power. Then he ran a hand over his face. “Dean, why? Why are you still trying to hide it? I see the way you look at Cas... the way you’ve looked at him for years, Dean! What’s so bad about admitting it?”

Dean clenched his jaw. Sam wasn’t going to let this go unless Dean told him the truth. “Remember that hunting trip Dad did when I was fifteen? The one in Toronto that he promised he would take me on?”

“And then he didn’t. You were so sad that day.” Sam remembered. 

“Yeah. That was because he caught me holding hands with a dude.”

Sam stopped dead. 

“He ignored me, Sam. Didn’t say a word to me for three weeks. When he finally started talking to me again, I decided it wasn’t worth mentioning. Haven’t told anyone since.”

For what seemed like the thousandth time, Sam felt an unquantifiable rage toward their father. Dean had been hiding this for twenty-six years, all because of their terrible father. “Dean,” he said, “I’m sorry about what Dad did, I really am. It was terrible and… and wrong. But we aren’t him. I love you. Jack loves you, even Rowena loves you.” He paused, then added “Cas loves you. All for who you are. This is a part of who you are and you shouldn’t have to hide it. Not from us. Not ever.” 

A single tear rolled down his big brother’s face. Then more followed. All silent tears of relief. Dean hadn’t realized how much this secret had been weighing on him. When he recovered himself, he froze. Something Sam has said-”

“Cas… loves me?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Have you seen the way he looks at you?! You two are constantly staring longingly at each other while the other isn’t looking. Everyone notices but both of you.”

“So… you think he likes me?”

“Yes, Dean. Cas likes you.”

Dean couldn’t stop a toothy grin from lifting his tear stained face like the first bloom of spring. “I think I need to make a phone call.”

Sam hastily got out of the car. 

Ring

Ring

Ring

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Hey Cas? I have something to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Hope this lil thing gave you a few minutes of happy. (I really don’t know what I’m supposed to write here lol)


End file.
